Sister, Sister
by potterfan226
Summary: To Caydence Lestrange, murder is something that should have never been invented. Yet, when she found herself in danger, murder was the only thing that could save her from the one person who she thought would never hurt her her own twin sister.


**Disclaimer:** I only own Melanie and Caydence. Nothing else.

_Authors notes: A one-shot I wrote about two twin sisters. Please review._

**Sister, Sister**

by potterfan226

Caydence and Melanie Lestrange were twin sisters who were total opposites. While identical in their looks, from their hair and eye color, to the freckle on their nose, no one but their parents could tell them apart when they were growing up. Their personalities on the other hand, are what made the twin sisters different from each other. While Melanie Lestrange followed in her parent's footsteps as the Muggleborn hating Slytherin, Caydence was a Gryffindor who vouched for every Muggleborn or half-blood her sister gave a hard time.

It was a mystery to everyone who knew the Lestrange twins that the two girls who could never be told apart while growing up, could be simply told apart nowadays by the way they walked.

Before Hogwarts, both Caydence and Melanie were the same, in looks and personalities. They both took after their parents, and never did anything without each other, but it was one event which Caydence witnessed that changed her life forever. After accidentally walking in on one of her parents top secret meetings, Caydence witnessed something which scarred her for life. She was only nine years old at the time, but when she saw her father murder their Muggleborn neighbor, who apparently had been spying on their family for quite some time, Caydence changed.

Her parents immediately noted the change, and tried to explain to her just exactly who Purebloods were, but it was no use. Every night when she closed her eyes, Caydence saw the same flash of green over and over again. Ever since then, she had been afraid of it; she had been afraid of the curse which painlessly killed their neighbor. She had never really liked the old woman who her father had killed, however it was the principle of it all which scared her.

When Melanie and Caydence entered Hogwarts, the two girls were split forever. After the sorting ceremony, their sisterly bond which held them together for ten years was broken. Melanie followed her parents and was sent into Slytherin, but Caydence on the other hand, was the first Lestrange to ever be sorted into Gryffindor.

During the Christmas holidays, Melanie went home without a second thought; however Caydence was the one who stayed at Hogwarts, with her Gryffindor friends. And it was the summer holidays which Caydence dreaded the most. She hated the looks her parents shot at her every time she got too close; she hated the remarks her sister shot her way; she hated being who she was. She felt like she didn't belong. She felt like that she was a disappointment to her parents.

But as she grew older, Caydence began to grow into who she really was, as did her sister, Melanie. Caydence grew into the brave and loyal person who she truly was, who would kindly help anyone out in need, but Melanie was cunning and ambitious. She knew how to get what she wanted; Melanie was one of those who ran the school, who everyone was afraid of. Some might have thought the Caydence was one of those afraid of Melanie Lestrange, her own twin sister, but she wasn't. Caydence knew exactly how to push her sisters' buttons, but didn't test her in school. No. She did it during the holidays, in the privacy in their own home. That was when it ticked Melanie off the most.

But why did it get to Melanie only at home? Because at home, Melanie was expected to be in the limelight. She was expected to dominate the sisterly blood-bond which she and Caydence shared, and when Melanie showed signs of weakness from her sisters taunting, it made her look weak and pitiful in her parents' eyes.

So when the time came to fight in the war which should have ended a year or two before the Lestrange twins were born, both sisters were forever torn apart, even more so than they already were, by choices they each made. Melanie went off and fought side-by-side with her ageing parents, and their master, Lord Voldemort, but Caydence went the opposite way. She signed on with the Order of the Phoenix, the light side of the war, the side which her parents always tried to teach her to hate. But it had obviously been no use. Sometimes Caydence felt that she was destined to have chosen this path, the path which she was to not take, the path of light. It just seemed to make sense. There was no way that she was destined to be a Death Eater, like the rest of her family, and then one simple event caused a big dent in her life. No. Caydence was destined to be who she was today.

It was the night of October 31st, 2018 when Melanie had been called, via the Dark Mark entrenched on her forearm, to the battle site where the war was just minutes away. Caydence on the other hand, was contacted via Harry Potter's patronus. When both girls arrived at the battle site, it had already started, but neither knew that their twin was just a hundred feet away.

There were bodies, from both sides of the war, lying everywhere. Every foot or two, there was another body, blood trickling down the sides of their faces, staining the grass below them.

It was only until five hours after the battle had started, when nearly everyone was gone, either because they were dead or they fled, that the two girls came face-to-face. Melanie and Caydence, after spending years apart, spoke their first word to each other.

"You." Both of them snarled.

"I should have known," Caydence said wistfully, as she pulled out her wand, ready for anything her sister shot her way. "That you would follow in dear old mum and dad's footsteps."

Melanie laughed as she too withdrew her wand from her black robes. "You're a disgrace to the name Lestrange, Caydie." Caydence felt her heart jump. She had not heard her sister utter than name since before they started Hogwarts. And even after that, neither girl spoke their twin sister's name. It was always _'her this', 'her that'_. Never Melanie, Mel, Caydence or Caydie. After they were separated at Hogwarts, the two sisters's despised each other.

"I'm glad to have not followed your footsteps, Melanie," Caydence said quietly. "What you do, killing people, is your idea of fun. To me, it's murder."

Melanie raised an eyebrow and grinned. She began twirling her wand in her fingers as she spoke. "Caydie, my dear sister, you could have had it all. The power, the protection, the _everything_ and most importantly, you could've had me."

Caydence took a step forward towards her sister. "I should have realized that I lost you, and mum and dad,_ way_ before I was sorted into Gryffindor," she whispered. "There were tons of signs. Ever since I saw that murder in our basement, I knew I would never be the same. I didn't look at dad for_ days _after he did that." She paused and stared right into Melanie's eyes. "What would you have done, Mel, if you saw dad murder that poor woman? Would you still want to be who you were taught to be?" She paused again and stepped back a pace. "Or would you have turned out like me?"

There was almost no delay of time before Melanie answered. "I would never turn out like you," she whispered foully. "You're a disgrace Caydence, to me, to mum and dad, to Pureblood's all around."

"That's not true," Caydence whispered.

But Melanie just laughed. Twirling around in circles, her long black cloak billowing behind her, she shouted, "but you are!" She stopped twirling and held up her wand, the tip of it illuminating her face. Caydence noticed she was pale and had dark, black circles under her eyes. Melanie looked exactly like how their mum Bellatrix did when she had escaped from Azkaban a long time ago. The thought of it made Caydence shudder.

"You, Caydence Lestrange," Melanie began, "should have never been born. You should have been born straight into a poor, Mudblood family, like - all - of - your - friends-"

"HEY!" Caydence thrust her wand up in Melanie's face, breathing heavily. "Don't you _EVER _call me or _anyone_ else a Mudblood."

Melanie chuckled as she stepped back, away from Caydence's wand, which still was held in the air by her trembling hand. "You were always weak, Caydie. You're pathetic, did you know that? The Dark Lord was right about you."

Caydence felt her heartbeat quicken as she stared at her sister. How dare she call her weak and pathetic? She, Caydence Lestrange was not weak, nor pathetic. She was strong and loyal; the total opposite of her sister.

"I'm ashamed of the family I was born into, Melanie," Caydence started quietly, "and it's all because of you, mum and dad. Hell, I don't even know why I call them mum and dad, and I sure as hell don't know why I call you my sister. You're not my sister. I don't know how I ever loved you."

"I don't know how I ever _looked up to you_!" Melanie shot back, almost instantly. "You were always 'the best'. First-born daughter to Rodolphus and Bellatrix. The prettier daughter, the smarter daughter, the _everything_ daughter. You may have been first-born and 'perfect' before you turned scum, but now, in my eyes, you're just pathetic."

Melanie raised her wand and shouted, "REDUCTO!"

Caydence was thrown off of her feet, twirling in the air, when she landed fifty-something yards backwards, flat on her back. She heard Melanie laughed. "YOU WERE ALWAYS PERFECT CAYDIE! YOU HAD EVERYTHING UNTIL YOU WENT SOFT."

Caydence groaned as she rubbed the back of her neck. She knew that she had just received whiplash and it hurt like hell. She stood up slowly and saw her sister still standing in the same spot, fifty yards ahead.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE CAYDIE! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN."

Caydence closed her eyes and blinked back the small tears forming in her eyes. No! She can't let Melanie get to her like that. It's what she wants. She wanted Caydence to show signs of weakness, but no, she wasn't going to let her.

"SO CAYDIE, WHAT ABOUT THAT HALF-BLOOD YOU'VE BEEN DATING?"

Caydence opened her eyes quickly and saw her sister walking towards her, grinning like mad. She knew she had hit a nerve.

"That's right," Melanie said, "you've been hitting it off with the werewolf's son, Lupin, haven't you?" She chuckled. "C'mon, Caydie, you could've done much better than _that_. You could've settled for a Weasley, or even a Potter. Potter got Weasley knocked up at like, what, eighteen? You could've been rich, Caydie. Now you're just a loser, engaged to filth."

"He's a lot better than who _you're_ dating," Caydence whispered fiercely. "I heard you're dating Malfoy's son? Ooh, mum and dad must be proud, eh? The pureblood tradition lives on!"

"He's good in bed too," Melanie said, wiggling her eyebrows. Caydence closed her eyes, trying to get the mental image out of her head. "But you know what that feels like, right Caydie?"

"What are you talking about?" Caydence asked quickly, her heartbeat beginning to quicken again.

Melanie laughed. "You heard me right. I know you've been sleeping with that filth since fifth-year. Didn't mum and dad ever tell you to wait until marriage?" Caydence rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, the grip on her wand still tight. "Look at yourself, Mel." Her sister just chuckled quietly. The two sisters were silent for several minutes, not one made a sound, but their eye contact was locked onto each other. It felt like a staring contest, and neither sister wanted to loose. However Melanie was grinning like mad and biting her cheek while Caydence stood on the spot, a little worried by her sister's face.

"But let's just wrap this grown up conversation with a simple comment," Melanie said, "or actually, some advice, Caydie. Next time you hit it off in bed, _use protection._"

Caydence jumped on the spot, her eyes wide with fear. No. There was no way Melanie knew. They hadn't talked, let alone seen each other for a few years now; there was no way she knew.

"I'm right, I'm guessing?" Melanie chuckled. "Well, it's going to suck, being related to such filth-"

Caydence cut her off with a loud pitched scream. She lunged forward and pushed Melanie off of her feet, and then landing on top of her, her wand directly in Melanie's face. Her sister just laughed again. "Play nicely, Caydie."

"Don't you _ever_ call me Caydie again!" She was breathing hard once again. "In fact, don't you ever call me Caydence again. Don't you ever speak to me once we get out of here."

"How can you be so sure you and your filth of a child are getting out of here?" Melanie's voice had instantly changed from loud and hyper, to calm and serious, and for the first time in several years, Caydence felt fear.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yeah?" Melanie summoned her wand with her hand, which lay a few feet away, and pointed it directly to her sister's abdomen. "Don't mess with me, Caydence. I'm not scared to do anything. I've learnt it all, and done it all. This will be putting the icing on top of cake."

Caydence backed up off of her sister, still pointing her wand high. No, Melanie was bluffing. No way would she kill her own flesh and blood. She just wouldn't. Evil and twisted she may be, but not a murderer.

"Like I said before, Caydie, you were a mistake. You are filth. You are a disgrace. And like I said before, don't mess with me. I'm not afraid to use the curse. I've don't it plenty of times before, and I'm sure as hell not afraid to use it on flesh and blood. It will free the world of two less filthy traitors."

Tears formed in Caydence's eyes as her sister spoke. She was really serious. She was going to kill her and her baby. Her arm trembled with fear as she raised her wand again.

"Going to try and attack me?" Melanie chuckled. "Go right ahead, it'll be hard to once you're dead. AVAD-"

But Melanie never got to finish her sentence for the first instinct Caydence had been was to shout back the same thing. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" But much quicker than her sister.

There was a flash of green, the same flash which haunted Caydence ever since she had been nine. And there she was. Melanie Lestrange, her own sister whom she had to kill in order to protect herself, and her child, was lying on the grassy ground, her face already white and pale; her eyes wide open in fear.

"Ohmygod!" Caydence exclaimed, finally realizing what she had done. "Whatdidido?" She felt the blood rush to her head, even though she wasn't upside down.

She dropped down to the ground and felt for a pulse on her sister, but felt nothing. Melanie was motionless. Caydence felt the tears piercing her vision, making everything around her white and blurry. She was a murderer. She had killed someone. How could anyone ever even _look_ at her after what she had done? Let alone _love_ her? What would her unborn child think of her? Would they be able to look up to a person, a mother, like she did with her parents? What about her fiancée? Would he take their child away once he found out? Would Caydence even tell him?

"Melanie …" her voice faded away as she felt herself slowly falling down to the ground, every part at her body touching the cold and wet grass, for what felt like an eternity.

Staring up at the dark, starry sky, Caydence raised her wand one last time and pointed it towards her own body. Taking one last breath, she uttered two words which would put a stop to her worries and concerns. She silent apologized to everyone to what she was going to do. Caydence spoke.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

Caydence Lestrange, and her unborn child, were no more.

**Please Review.**


End file.
